


[AMV] Ohtori Akio - Red Right Hand

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Nick Cave - Freeform, Ohtori Akio Is His Own Warning, Poor Everyone, akio is literally the devil, my kingdom for a therapist, poor anthy, poor utena, red right hand, this one is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: A study on the villainy of Akio Ohtori and the way abusers convince their victims of their complicity in their abuse.





	[AMV] Ohtori Akio - Red Right Hand




End file.
